The moving contact(s) of an electrical switch is sometimes provided by a lever that is electrically conductive for contact making as well as resiliently deformable for movement. These two properties are generally incompatible with each other, and a compromise is often made.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a shortcoming by providing an improved electrical switch.